


Cry

by Hungergamesgirl



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Hungergames, Hungergames AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungergamesgirl/pseuds/Hungergamesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how strong you try to be there's always going to be that one thing that makes you crack... Dealing with it and conquering it are two different things or so she'll find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry

The first time it happened she was six and she really wanted that pet dog but Katniss was adamant that it was both a waste of money and time. She felt the uncontrollable urge reach her and her eyes felt glassy as salty tears rolled down her cheeks. She nearly choked on her tears and later realised that crying was both a waste of time and energy after all, why cry out all the water that you had in a day when you wouldn’t be seeing anymore until the next ration right? This is what she told herself every time the tears came near, so she held it in.  
The second time was her dad’s death, it just seemed natural to cry. All the memories came flooding back and it was all she could do to stop from just hoping into the coffin with him, well that and Katniss’s arms firmly holding her back.  
The third time it was her reaping day, she woke up soaking wet with sweat and realised that she was crying in her sleep. Every tear seemed to come out at that moment. Everything that she’d bottled up, just came streaming down and she was once again comforted by her sister’s strong firm arms assuring her that everything would be fine.  
The last time that she cried was on the day that she visited the Capitol to help the children there. It amazed her it seemed that it’d be the last place that she’d ever shed a tear. When she rushed out to help those chubby eager hands as they undid the boxes that were supposed to be full of candy. The last thing she remembered was flinging herself in front of a young purple haired boy with matching purple contacts when an explosion took place. Only then did tears slip down her cheeks but they weren’t tears of fear they were tears of joy. A joy that she’d never see suffering or pain ever again and a joy that the last thing she ever did was save a life. As the world went black and she felt herself slump to the ground she felt a joy that she’d never cry again.


End file.
